


A Sticky Situation

by gracelessglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessglory/pseuds/gracelessglory
Summary: Rowena is attempting to invent a new charm and Godric interrupts her. Things go a little crazy and Godric is forced to face a sticky situation. Written for a OS competition.Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/xogracelessglory/





	A Sticky Situation

-*-*-*-*-

Rowena stood by the Black Lake and flicked her wand and huffed when nothing happened. This was the most frustrating part of the process. She pressed her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. She needed to concentrate. She had walked to The Black Lake after Godric and Salazar had run off into another argument about who they should be admitting to the newly founded school.

 

She opened her green eyes and looked towards the graying sky. She began to hum as she often did when she was thinking. She lost her train of thought and began to sway slowly in a circle. She didn’t notice as Godric approached her. A secret smile was on her face as she listened to her mother singing her a lullaby in her head.

 

Godric stormed out of the castle, huffing for a moment. He shot a glare back to it and to the man inside he had been arguing with. He had left in search of Rowena. Gryffindor knew she had been annoyed at the pair of them. The woman did not leave conversations often. Where was she? His chocolate brown eyes sought her out. He tromped through the countryside as he attempted to get rid of his temper.

 

Rowena, completely oblivious to the outside world continued to sway. She was finally getting into the zone she needed to be in to invent this charm. Footsteps were unheard behind her as she swayed to the imaginary beat. She murmured a few things and her green eyes glittered. As Godric approached her she finally murmured the incantation, it was unclear what exactly was said. She intended for an object to float. A swish and flick was made and she began to open her eyes.

 

Her eyes widened as she opened them fully. She had cast the spell wrong, the flick had been too hurried and then she saw Godric. She opened her mouth in a small “O” as she saw the new charm go flying at him. What was going to happen? She rushed towards her colleague and groaned. This was the last thing she needed.

 

Godric stood rooted to the ground. He knew better than to approach her from behind. She had proven this repeatedly when she was inventing. She was in her own world and it often backfired on the person trying to gain her attention. The charm hit him and his kilt rose and stuck to the back of his bottom. “Rowena what did you do?!” He tried to pull his kilt down and was unable to. It was immovable. “Shite! Rowena! My kilt, it’s stuck!”

 

Completely out of her reverie, she looked at Godric’s backside and giggled. “Yes, it appears so. It seems another charm did not go according to plan,” she said in her Irish lilt. Unable to contain her giggle at the Scottish man in front of her, “Your bottom is sticking out,” with a tug, she tried to pull it down again, for him. “Mayhap, if I try to do it myself as I am the caster it will work. Or perhaps a Finite Incantatem?”

 

Godric nodded feverishly, the last thing he needed was for Slytherin to see this debacle of a charm. He groaned at the thought of it, “Please, Rowena. Before Salazar sees me,” his eyes pleaded with hers. “Love, you know he takes the mickey out of me enough.” Her giggles finally subsiding and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “Yes, my dear. Let’s fix this.” She cast the spell to end the enchantment and her eyes widened. It would not come undone. She began to physically tug on the kilt a little harder.

Godric was terrified, this was his family kilt. He had worn it to show his pride off this morning. He whispered softly, “Rowena…? What’s going on?” Rowena looked up at her boyfriend and replied sweetly, “Nothing to worry about. This will be sorted soon enough. Just you wait and see.” He shook his head and sighed. The woman was scatter brained. They all knew it. He was going to have to take the blame for this one.

Fifteen more minutes of tugging and a rip tore into his kilt. “Rowena. Give it up. I think we can officially say you have invented a new charm. Just not the one you intended to.” Rowena huffed and stood up. She tapped her wand against her chin and then nodded decisively. “Fine. A permanent sticking charm. Now if I could only remember the incantation…” Godric covered her mouth quickly, “Later!” He yelled hurriedly, “Please later my love! When you are alone and cannot be disturbed for any reason.” He kissed her smartly on the mouth to keep her from objecting and she melted against him. Any reasoning she may have had finally gone. She nodded, “Mayhap you are right Godric. But, pray tell how are you going to avoid the looks among student and staff with your kilt showing your rear?”

 

A swift look and a sparkle in his eye met his lover’s intelligent ones. “Well, Rowena. You did always call me brave. Why not show it off now?” He grinned wickedly. “If I am proud and bold, Salazar will be too stunned to make fun of me.” She began laughing and shook her head. “You, sir choose the oddest times to be brave.” He grinned and offered her hand. “Oh no, Godric. I will not have any part of this adventure. You shall own this entirely on your own.”

He puffed out his chest and nodded decisively and turned on his heel. His kilt sticking up against his backside. He strode to the castle, his eyes cast ahead. He would be damned if he let anyone get the best of him today. He may have been alone without his witch at his side but he would be proud of what had happened. After all, she had invented a new charm. It was just not the one she intended. With Rowena laughing fully in the background. There would be no doubting after this day the courage of Gryffindor was truly ludicrous.  

-end-


End file.
